This Title is a Lie
by Miyogin
Summary: AU fic. A series of 'episodes' that revolve around Bakura (16) Marik (16) and Ryou (15) and their silkie bantam chicken. Written as fluff humor. Disclaimer: Yugioh and any/all of its character aren't mine.
1. Chapter 1

This isn't meant to be taken really seriously. It is just fluff stories that I am writing in between a tendershipping fic thats currently a WIP. I also want to write something humorous, to see if I can improve if needed.

* * *

The taxi pulled up in front of the house that a tanned blonde male was idly waiting by.

"Well, this is the place." Marik announced to the pair who were both slightly leaning out of their windows.

Marik smiled as his two companions got out of the taxi. He had been left with this house from the will of his late grandfather, who was an  
immigrant from Egypt, he had travelled to Japan when he was a boy. The newly arrived pair lifted their eyes inspecting the moderately sized  
home. Marik had invited them both to stay, even though it was a only two bedroom place, these two seemed inseparable so he had two new roommates.

"It will suffice I guess." Bakura said with a non interested air.

"...Its nice, really." Ryou added in response to barely seen irritation that was frothing under the surface of Mariks face.

Marik red-faced turned and managed to hold his composure and keep from stalking back into the house. Ryou and Bakura exchanged glances, quickly looking away when noticing that the other was beaming in his own special way.

They collected their suitcases and hurriedly followed Marik to the door he left open for them. He was already inside and had taken a seat on the couch.

It looked like Marik had redecorated a little, they thought. He had moved most of his things within a couple of days, and decided to offer the room for both Ryou and Bakura to stay for a while.

They heaved thier luggage to the corner of the room to sit by the bedroom door and both quickly observed the rest of the rooms. It was deemed spacious enough for 3 people. The only clutter being a few large egyption books and some jewellery littering the floor on a couple of white towels. Marik motioned them to follow him outside, once they found a suitable place to keep thier luggage.

"The backyard has a place to grow a garden or vegetables." He pointed toward what looked like an empty chicken coop. "That was probably where animals were housed."

"Chickens." Ryou said with a smile.

"What!?" Both Marik and Bakura snapped at the seeming offensive comment.

"Huh? N-no, I meant that it is a house for chickens." Ryou stuttered defensively.

Suddenly as if on cue a fluttering of wings sounded nearby causing Bakura to cry out in surprise. A flurry of feathers whizzed past accompanying the sound close to Bakura's leg, making him look like he was about to fall over in shock. It was an odd-looking chicken that had flown into their yard and was hurriedly flapping its way to hide under a chair, near their back steps.

Marik and Ryou burst out in a fit of giggles at the stricken with fear expression on Bakura's face.

"Chicken!" Marik exclaimed pointing at Bakura. Ryou quieted down after a moment and poked Marik in the ribs.

"Hey, he watched the Alfred Hitchcock film The Birds, last night."

Despite not laughing anymore, Ryou was still smiling. Marik nodded, his giggling not stopping.

Ryou rolled his eyes and a sight above them caught his attention. His eyes went wide with surprise and awe.

"Egads!"

An eagle was circling above them, not to far above the roof. Bakura had begun walking over ready to shut Marik's laughing mouth up when Ryous exclamation made him look and follow the younger's own line of vision to the sky. He swore at the sight that greeted him.

"Wow." Ryou said still awestruck.

Bakura smirked at the awe in Ryou's voice. Forgetting he was horrified he looked around for a good-sized rock.

"Don't worry, Ryou. I'll get the eagle down for you."

Bakura picked up the nearest rock that could fit in his palm. Ryou was the one horrified now and rushed over to grab at Bakuras arm before he had a chance to throw it. Bakura shrugged at this protest and slackened his arms slightly. With a deceptive 'fine' look on his face, he watched as Ryou loosened his hold. His eyes flashed and within the blink of an eye Bakura flicked his wrist back and let the rock loose high in the air. Promptly followed by the sound of Ryous scream, Bakura laughed and rushed off to where Marik had gone to kneel in front of the cowering chicken. The rock had gone nowhere near the bird, so Ryou moved closer to the group a moment later. He had one eye on the bird above but his interest was more on the chicken now.

"Ryou can you go get some lettuce from the fridge, maybe she wont run off if we have food." Marik asked looking up at Ryou.

Ryou hesitated, he didn't want to leave Bakura alone with the two birds, the one in the air and the one on the ground. Marik sighed and got up to brush off his knees.

"Nevermind. I'll get it."

Ryou smiled a relieved smile and took a few steps closer kneeling to look at the chicken. "She is a silkie."

After a moment Bakura looked over to see that Marik was returning with the lettuce. Ryous eyes still glued to the bird.

"I want to name her." Ryou said piping up at the thought of what he had in mind for a name.

Marik brought out a couple of lettuce leaves and tried offering it to the chicken. "What about Hen?" He suggested to Ryou.

Ryou's was smiling at the chicken . "I would really love to think of the name myself."

"What makes you think you get to name her?" Marik challenged, feeling affronted slightly.

"Well...um I just want to. If you-"

"Shut up Marik." Bakura said interrupting Ryou. "He said he wanted to choose the name first."

Marik scowled at the rebuke but by a sudden mischievous spark flashed across his eyes. He let it show when his scowl curved into a  
smirk.

"You're just taking his side because he's your imaginary boyfriend."

Bakura's own eyes flashed in anger and a scowl was now on his face.

"What did you say!?" He could have throttled Marik for that. "He is my cousin you freak."

Marik wasn't done yet. "Okay, it's about time you knew the truth, Bakura. You weren't told already that he wasn't real because people felt sorry for you."

Bakura peered at Marik. "No...he's_ your_ imaginary friend. No one told _you_ he wasn't really because you can only see him when I'm around."

Ryou was about to open his mouth to say speak when a sudden pain was felt on his forearm.

"Son of a biscuit!" Ryou exclaimed rubbing at the spot where he was pinched. He looked at Marik with an annoyed look, biting his lower lip.

Bakura had almost fallen over in his fit of laughter. "I can't believe you fell for that."

Ryou looked up apprehensively expecting a fist fight to break out any second and reprimanded the two.

"Hey you are going to scare the chicken away. Stop it!"

Marik grumbled about not caring about the stupid chicken and stomped back inside the house.

Bakura had ceased laughing, looking up to see if the eagle was still there. "Its still circling, probably is really hungry." He turned over and noticed that Marik was doing something to get back at him in the house. He got up raced back inside.

"Him and his freaking grudges." Ryou heard these grumbled words trailing after Bakura as he left him and the chicken alone.

"Eh? Oh. They can fight inside then."

Ryou sat in front of the hiding chicken showing her his best polite smile.

He figured this birds was fearful because of the eagle and not the three of them so he was willing to wait until the circling bird gave up.

"It's probably best if I stay out here with you for a little while anyway..."

He moved a little closer to sit next the silkie, and reached out to stroke the feather, brushing his knuckles lightly against them. He began to make a one-sided conversation as he ran through the list of pets his family members had previously owned. He got around to telling the silkie about his grandmothers own pet chicken.

"My grandmother had a chicken nameed Kou that looked like you."

Ryou looked up and smiled as the eagle seemed to see something else to chase after as it was soaring away. He reached out to slowly wrap his arm around the silkie, lifting her with minimum struggle and tucking her under his arm.

Ryou carried the docile chicken to the henhouse with the lettuce in the other hand, to let the chicken settle.

"That will be your name now. Kou..."

* * *

Just to be clear the name Marik suggests for the chicken (Hen) was because this is a feminine name in Egypt.

Kou is a unisex Japanese name meaning either happiness or peace/light.


	2. Chapter 2

Marik wasn't too fond of hard labor, of any sort. But for now it was necessary. It didn't help that the one day that allowed him to mow the lawn also had to be scorching hot. It was in the evening so the suns rays while still hot weren't as damaging, he took off his sunglasses to wipe over his brow. He gripped the handle of the lawn mower fiercely, his sweat drenched shirt had already been discarded when he went inside to get a drink of water. After that he was back to work, steering the sturdy yet aged lawnmower that his grandfather had bequeathed him along with the house. When the sweat was beginning to slide down from his forehead, he had to pause to wipe it off with the back of his hand once more.

He was almost finished though, and planned to organise a chore roster since he was determined to not be stuck with doing _this_ every time. As the lawn mower sputtered to a finish, he sighed thankfully that it was all done. He trudged over to deposit the grass clippings for Kou to scratch around in. Ryou's idea of course.

It was a decent sized yard, more vertical than horizontal but still tiring work to mow over. As he trudged back to the house he sneakily thought about stealing some of Ryou's ice cream. It's not like Bakura hadn't already been doing that.

Meanwhile...

"Hey, Ryou, you did alot of grocery shopping today." Bakura beamed in a selfishly proud sort of way. He was staring at the shopping items that Ryou set down and put away from a distance.

"It's good to do things, like cooking and having a clean home." Ryou said with an annoyed edge in his tone. One that could have been an accusing one.

Bakura smiled. Wrapping an arm around Ryous neck he pulled him closer and placed a mocking kiss on his temple. "You make such a good little housewife, Ryou."

"Bakura!" Mariks voice was heard from the door way. Piercing violet eyes falling upon the two pairs of eyes before him. One pair looking wide and embarrassed the other pair mischievous.

"Oh, the stripper is here." Bakura joked. The lack of shirt unmistakable. Ryou squirmed a little trying to get out of Bakura hold.

"Shut it!" He snapped back. He was in no mood to be mocked. "I'm going to write-up a roster of what needs doing, and you're mowing the lawn next."

The words sounded obstinate on Bakura ears. He snickered in reply and went to his room without protest. He had one thing to say though as he opened the door to his room.

"Yeah, we'll see." He said ominously and shut the door.

The next day...

Bakura didn't waste any time he had tied the laces on his shoes securely and trudged out of the house. His day began with a mission, one that he was determined to carry out. He smirked at the thought of succeeding with his plan as he headed down the sloping road on foot. Even though he only had this day to find what he sought and considering the local rural landscape it seemed simple and quite possible.

After a couple of hours of wandering around and asking for directions he found a local farm yard that looked like it might do business. As fate would have it a sign on the fence told him just want he wanted to hear. He narrowed his eyes, not trusting the sign on reflex, comparing it to something akin to a mirage in the desert that beckoned him deceptively. He squared his shoulders and went ahead anyway.

Marik had returned home later that evening from paying his phone bill. When he set down his things on the table his eyes took notice of Ryou's seeming curiosity toward something outside. The fixed stare provoked his own curiosity and until it got the better of him.

"What are you staring at out there, Ryou?"

Ryou came back from his fixed trance like stare and quickly motioned Marik to see for himself. Since seeing was believing and he wanted Marik to believe what he saw.

"Wha!? A goat!? Where did that thing come from?" Marik gaped, his shocked eyes on the horned beast eating up the grass. "Wait, let me guess. Bakura went and brought home a goat so he wouldn't have to mow the lawn?"

Ryou giggled, nodding. He thought it was cleverly convenient even if it meant that the grass clippings for Kou wouldn't be available anymore.

Marik frowned as he peered at the new addition to the yard. "I wonder what it cost?"

"Oh...Bakura told me the owner didn't want it anymore, so it was practically a steal. Those were his words, as I recall."

"Then its most likely lame or has something else wrong with it. I'm going to go out and check on it."

Ryou shrugged at Mariks indifference and went over to see what was on TV when no more than a minute later the sound of a door slamming shut and Mariks voice was heard.

"BAKURA!"

Marik stormed into the living room as Bakura made his presense known, his arms crossed as he leaned impatiently against the door frame of his room.

"YOU!" Marik pointed a finger at Bakura. "What were you thinking bringing that feral animal here?! He tried to attack me!"

Bakura uncrossed his arms and walked over to the window. He observed the goat and glared back at Marik. "What did you do to make him attack you? He was fine with when I brought him home."

"I didn't do anything. I just stepped outside and when he saw me he became territorial or something. He was probably_ fine _around you because you two are both the devil incarnate!"

Bakura frowned confusedly. "That doesn't even make sense."

"Shut up! Your getting rid of that feral thing now! Then your mowing the lawn next weekend!"

"Oh really?!"

"Yeah!"

Both Bakura and Marik stared at each other with a vise like grip seeming to lock their eye contact in place.

* * *

1 week later...

Marik was standing in the sun once more. The sound of the lawn mower was humming soundly.

Ryou observed this as he sat in the shade while holding Kou in his lap and stroking her feathers. He suddenly looked up and smiled as Bakura pushed the lawn mower past. Noticing a venomous glare in his eyes that could even give the suns own glare a run for its money.

"I guess you really are mowing the lawn today, Bakura." Ryou chuckled quietly enough for Bakura to not hear his humorous words.


	3. Chapter 3

Forewarning this fic has swearing in it.

Another Yugioh character (Rishid) has been included in this chapter.

* * *

"AHHHHH!

Bakura eyes shot open at the sound of the piercing scream and jolted and sat upright on his bed. Slamming his fist down on the surface of the bed, he made annoyed groan, followed by a 'tsk.'

_Argh! They are doing it again!_

This was the fifth time this week that he was awaken by either a scream, wail, or a cry from either Ryou or Malik, usually Ryou.

_Argh...it's that bloody Marik's fault! Hey can't handle things right, that's why it's never ending. Hmph! Who am I kidding it's that damn Ryou's fault for the stupid screaming that's always waking me up. He is such a glutton for punishment..._

Another cry snapped him out of the angry rant going on in his head. He looked at the clock, and noticed that it was earlier than usual.

Seems like Ryou was trying to get the better of Marik this time, for all the good it seemed to do judging from the cries, though, he thought as he swung his legs over the bed and got up.

When he opened the door to his room, expectantly Ryou was pinned on the floor. Putting his hands on his hips, Bakura practically loomed over the pair.

"This again, huh, Ryou?" Bakura said with mock surprise, as he smirked down at the younger boy. He knew the reason that the two were behaving this way. Ryou had tried to sneak their chicken inside again, and Marik was getting particularly more fed up and each time he caught him.

Marik held a pinching like grip on Ryous ears as he writhed on the floor like it was the worst torture on the face of the earth. "Don't act like you aren't enjoying this." Marik said aggravated.

"Ok, enough. Let him go, Marik." Bakura had had enough of the undignified display on the floor.

Marik gave Ryou a little shove, getting to his feet and pushing Ryou down as he lifted himself up off the floor. Suddenly a fluttering of wings sounded, followed by several clucks as Kou reminded the group of her presence.

"And take that fucking stupid chicken outside, where it fucking belongs!" Bakura barked toward the crumple heap, still laying on the floor.

Ryou quickly brushed himself off as he got up, and scooped up Kou. Once he had taken her outside Marik turned on Bakura.

"That's it! I'm sick of finding that chicken in here! I have to get up early everyday to catch him in the act! If it wasn't for the free eggs, that chicken would be gone-"

"Shutup Marik!" Bakura yelled over his shoulder. "I'm going back to bed and if Ryou brings that chicken inside again, I gonna beat him up myself."

"Hey! Don't forget we-" Mariks words were again cut off, this time by the door slamming shut.

* * *

Some time later...

At a newly renovated food court, Bakura returns from one of the vendors and drops his tray onto the table with a clang. On it is a plate of hotchips, drenched in tomato sauce. Marik and Ryou have already seated and have started eating their own lunches. Bakura smirks at the chips on his plate, lying in a pool of red. Marik raises an eyebrow at Bakura and down at the food. Ryou taking an interest in the foreign food and tries to reach for one, asking politely if he could try one.

Bakura smacks his hand away with a growl.

"No, fuck off!"

Marik swallows his food and smiles at the sight Rishid, approaching. Waving him over as they are about to finish their meals.

"Hi, Rishid. Glad you could make it." Marik says with a warm smile.

After introducing the group to Rishid and vice versa, Marik excuses himself to go use the restroom. Bakura soon follows, thus leaving Ryou alone with Rishid. Smiling at his two departing roommates, Ryou rests his chin in the palm of his hand and decides to strike up a discussion with Rishid.

"Rishid, do you think that Marik...Does he like anyone in particular...?"

* * *

Later, as the four arrive at the cinema, they begin checking over the list of movies that are playing and an argument breaks out about what movie to see.

Marik and Ryou both want to see different movies.

"Well, why don't we split up. Bakura and I can go see my movie." Ryou grabs Bakura's arm. "And you and Rishid can see yours." Rishid nods in agreement.

"Fine!" Marik snaps, glaring at the smile on Ryou's face.

* * *

As Marik and Rishid pick out their seat, Marik refers to Ryou being so loathsome, lately.

"He normally good. Just lately he's been acting up, for some reason." They find their seats and quickly make their way, as the movie has already started playing.

_His is such a warm smile. It could melt butter, I know because it has already melted my heart._

"I can understand..." Another rant about Ryou continues. "I mean its one thing to.."

Rishid nods managing to drown out both the movie and Marik with his own thoughts. He remembers the words that Ryou had told him about Marik liking someone.

_"I can't believe it! You're pregnant!?"_

"He is being a bitch for some reason, I don't know." Marik continues on, getting even more worked up than he was before. "I feel like hitting him with my shoe, sometimes!"

_"This has become a desire of mine. Since the death of..." _

_"I know."_

Rishid glances briefly at Marik thinking that the tide of incessant chatter had ceased finally. Too soon since Marik brings up another point about having to deal with someone he see as so immature...

Rishid rolls his eyes. He remembers the words of the young man Ryou. Telling him that Marik could have feelings for someone...

Rishid decides he had enough of hearing about and hearing _Ryou_ and in a spur of the moment decision kisses Marik, effectively cutting him off mid sentence. Both realise and break away with eye's widening, looking startled. Rishid fully realising what he had just done, adopts a look of terror on his face, one that is seemingly reflected back at him on Marik's face.

They quickly leave with their expressions hinting at the disturbed feelings that were suddenly churning inside them.

* * *

_And in those days shall men seek death, and shall not find it; and shall deserve to die, and death shall flee from them._

As the movie fades, and the credits roll the patrons usher themselves out of their seats, including Ryou and Bakura.

"I wonder if Marik and Rishid enjoyed their movie." Ryou said, giggling to himself from behind his hand.

FINISH.

* * *

My notes:

I wanted to write something a bit different, so its sort of Marik/Ryou vs Marik/Rishid fic.

The line:

'And in those days shall men seek death, and shall not find it; and shall deserve to die, and death shall flee from them.' This is not mine it is from Revelations, 9:6.


End file.
